Trip to Hollywood
by Cartoonlover2010
Summary: Just 9 months after Gosalyn and Honker got married their expecting their first child! But when Drake and the Muddlefoots plan to stay for a whole month and drive them crazy! Done!
1. Chapter 1

Trip to L.A.

Chapter 1: The Announcement

It's been months since the kids moved to Hollywood.

Drake and Launch Pad are on patrol.

"So how are Gosalyn and Honker doing?" Launch Pad asked.

Drake shrugged. "Good, I guess. The last time I talked to them was when they moved to L.A." He sighed.

"Still hard to believe isn't it?" Launch Pad asked.

Drake nodded his head. "Yeah, it is. I still think that she will come skating down the stairs or tag along on missions. And then it hits me, she's married and moved to L.A." Drake said.

"Do you mind if we call it a night? I promised the girls that I would read them a story before they go to sleep."

Drake sighed. "Sure why not. It's a slow night anyways."

"That's good, cause I'm starving." Launch Pad said.

He turned the rat catcher around and drove off into the distance.

Back with Morgana and Diana.

Archie and his spider friends come sniffing and walk into the kitchen.

"Let's see…" Morgana said from reading the list.

Diana walks in with a turkey bird. "So is that everything?" Morgana asked.

"I think so Morgana." Diana said putting the turkey into the oven.

The old coco clock started to go off.

Morgana looked at it and gasped.

"Uh oh, we have to get this food over there fast. Or she'll be mad." Morgana said.

They picked up some food and put it in the truck.

"Like our motto says. 'In a hurry and need something to eat? Then let us cook. Cause we're bone appetite." The girls said.

Morgana started up the truck and they drove out of the garage.

Minutes later Drake comes rolling in from the chairs.

"Morgana, I'm home." He said.

He walked into the living room and saw all the bills.

"Stupid mail man. Why does he have to leave all these bills at my house?" He asked.

"Morgana? What's for dinner?" He asked.

He looked around and found a note on the fridge.

"What's this?" He asked.

He cleared his throat and read it.

"Dear Drake, Diana and I are working late." He said.

He rolled his eyes. "Again? That's like the 5th time this week." He said.

Launch Pad came walking in with the twin girls. "You too Drake? I've been eating so many TV dinners lately. That there starting to taste like reruns." He laughed.

"Very funny Launch Pad. But this cruel and unusual punishment. All I want is a home cooked meal. With my wife in my home." Drake said putting the food in the microwave.

"Gee Drake, Morgana and Diana can't help it. They've been busy." Launch Pad said.

"Yeah but my wife should make me happy not hungry. Look at me L.P. I'm wasting away here." Drake said.

"Look again Drake. You could live off for a year on that belly." Launch Pad teased.

"Ha ha!" Drake said.

He got his dinner out and started to eat it.

He walked into the living room.

"Maybe a little TV will get my mind off of my stomach." He said.

He turned it on and a lady was cooking a stake.

"And after you get that done. It's time to check the oven." She said.

She opened it up and there was a turkey inside of it.

"I can't take this. I wonder what's on the other channels." He said.

He changed the channel.

What ever channel he was on kept showing food.

Hours later..

Drake and Launch Pad are watching TV.

When Diana and Morgana came in.

"Sorry I'm late Drake. But Ms. Swan's party lasted longer then I thought." Morgana said.

"Excuse me? Do I know this woman?" Drake asked.

"Gee, maybe you are hungry Drake. If it affected you're brain cells." Launch Pad said.

"Drake, I know that I've been busy and working later but.."

"But nothing. You're never around anymore. I need you." He said.

"Oh Drake. That's so sweet." Morgana said.

"I need you to make my dinner." Drake said.

"Drake Mallard! You may be still living in the Stone Age. But I'm not. I'm busy, I'm a working woman. And I don't have time to wait on you hand and foot."

"What have I done to deserve this treatment? Nothing!" Drake exclaimed.

"That's right Drake. You have done absolutely nothing. And that's why I'm worried about you. Every since Gosalyn has got married and moved to Hollywood you have been in a rut." Morgana said.

"What a talking about? All I want to do after my day is come home eat dinner and watch TV." Drake said.

"That's my point exactly." Morgana said.

Diana cleared her throat.

"Ahem, let's go guys." She said picking up the twins.

"Yeah, I can sense there going to have another family melt down." Launch Pad said.

Just then Herb and Binki come running in with a movie.

"We got a home movie from the kids." Herb said.

Drake face lightens up, Launch Pad and Diana walked back and sat on the couch.

"Well put it in." Drake said.

Morgana took the tape and put it in the VCR.

You see a close up of Gosalyn with green make up on, alien ears.

"Okay Gos you're on." Honker said.

"Greetings earthlings, I've come in peace. Sorry that we haven't contacted you sooner. We have been busy doing research on you're people and trying to come up a plan for world conquest." She said.

"Gosalyn." Honker said.

Gosalyn chuckled. "Sorry couldn't help my self. Anyways, hi folks back in St. Canard. Honker and I are doing fine. What with my job transfer and Honker starting his own business still. We're been very busy. I mean really busy." She laughed.

It zoomed to show a very pregnant Gosalyn.

Everybody gasped. "My baby is having a baby!" Binki exclaimed.

"I'll call them!" Drake exclaimed.

He picked up the phone and dialed the number.

In Gosalyn's office at the advertising company.

She's just getting ready to leave for home, she picked up the phone.

"Duck advertising company, Gosalyn Muddle foot speaking." She said.

"Gosalyn what are you still doing at work? You should be at home resting you're feet." Drake said.

Gosalyn chuckled. "Hey dad. I take it you got my package. Don't worry dad, my day is almost over. Honker should be picking me up soon." Gosalyn said.

Drake was about to say something when Binki grabbed the phone from him.

"Gosalyn, this is Binki. I just wanted to say we are so proud of you." She said.

"Thanks mom. Why don't you all come to L.A. in 5 months for the big invent?" Gosalyn asked.

"Oh, we wouldn't miss it for the world." Binki said.

Drake grabbed the phone back from her.

"You better get home Gos. I don't want you to over do you're self." He said.

"Well, I'm going to go to the head quarters first…." She trailed on.

"NO! You are not going to do that Gos…." He went on rambling about it for a couple of minutes.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes and then saw Honker walking into the building.

"Oh, there's Honker. I'll talk to you later." She said.

"Gosalyn! Gosalyn! Don't you dare hang up on me!" Drake exclaimed.

"Bye dad." Gosalyn said as she hung up on him.

"Gosalyn!" Drake exclaimed.

He hung up the phone and rolled his eyes. "Same old Gosalyn."

"Can you believe it Binki we're going to be grandparents." Morgana said.

"Young Grandparents if I might add. Isn't that right Grandpa Mallard." Herb said.

"That's so right Grandpa Muddle foot." Drake said.

"Congratulations you guys." Diana said.

"Things wore a lot easier when we wore parents. Now things are more complicated." Drake said.

"Yeah, you still have trouble programming the VCR." Launch Pad said.

"Well the birth may be months away. But it's never to early to start a pair of booties." Morgana said.

She walked to the seats and started knitting.

"Aw, would you look at that Morgana. Our first grandchild." Drake said.

With Gosalyn…

Gosalyn turned off her computer and stood up.

"Hey Honks." She said.

Honker waved and smiled at her. "Hey babe, you're ready?" He asked.

"Yup, just putting my stuff away and off we go." Gosalyn said.

She and Honker kissed each other. "Dad called right before you came."

"Oh yeah? What did he say?"

"The usual stuff. Being over protected about things as usual."

"Ah, got the movie huh?"

"Yup, and he's giving me pointers and so did you're mom."

"My mom was there too?"

"Apparently everybody was over there." Gosalyn said.

As they walked towards the door they bumped into Kelly. Gosalyn arch enemy who is jealous of her in every way. Kelly narrowed her brown eyes at her.

"Kelly keeps giving me the creeps." Honker said as they walked to the car.

He opened the door of Gosalyn. "You should try working with her. Ever since I got the monster movie account a few months ago. She's been giving the evil eye." She said.

Honker closed the door and walked over to the drivers side and started up the car.

"It's slow night tonight Gos. There's hardly any crime. Let's just go home." Honker said.

"Thank god. I am so tired. And I have to work on the account little more."

Honker just drove off back to their house.

The next night…

Darkwing is out chasing Steal beak.

"You'll never catch me Duck!" Steal beak exclaimed.

Steal beak and his goons hopped into the van.

"See ya Darkwing. I have to catch the latest movies." He said.

"No you don't!" Darkwing exclaimed.

He tried to catch up with him but they took off on him.

Darkwing fell to the ground and watched them drove off.

"He has to catch the movies?" He asked himself.

He then gasped. "Hollywood! He's going to Hollywood!" Darkwing exclaimed.

Just then he got a big grin on his face. "Perfect!" He exclaimed.

The next morning…

Drake along with the others are now in a plane.

"This is you're caption speaking. Today we'll be flying straight to Hollywood the final frontier." The caption said.

Morgana and Binki are sitting next to each other.

Morgana is knitting. "Oh, this is so existing Binki. I'm glad that Drake suggested that we go months ahead of plan. This way we can surprise the kids and see Hollywood." Morgana said.

"I know, I always wanted to go window shopping on Rock wood drive." Binki said.

"Oh me too. But I don't think Drake's wallet could handle it." Morgana said.

"This was a great idea Drake. Going to see the kids early." Launch Pad said.

"Yeah, I thought this was we could spend some time with them before the baby gets here. Besides Quackerjack is going to be there. I can stop him from what ever he's doing and see the kids." Drake said.

"Hard to believe that you're going to be a grandpa huh?" L.P. asked.

Drake sighed and nodded his head. " Yeah, it seems like just yesterday Gosalyn was a little kid herself and now she's a mom!" Drake exclaimed.

He pulled out a picture of Gosalyn from his pocket and smiled at it.

There was a baby crying and Drake turned around. "Hey, can you do something about that baby?" He asked the lady.

"I am so sorry sir. He's just hungry. Can you hold him for me for a second?" The lady asked.

She handed him to Drake, started crying loud.

Drake sighed. "Who me? But I'm not good at this." He said.

"Oh boy, you're going to be one helpless grandpa." Herb said.

"Well I'm a daddy. Not a mommy." Drake said.

The baby hit him in the beak and he goes flying back.

Crashing into the flight attended , spilling the food all over him.

"Sorry lady. Boys will be boys." He said.

"Fasten you're seat belts. It's going to be a bumpy ride." She said.

The baby then smacked him on the beak and laughed.

"Oh boy. I'm not ready for this." Drake said.

Now they're in a camper and driving around L.A.

"Hey we made it! Hollywood or bust!" Herb exclaimed.

"Bust is right. This RV is costing us a fortune to rent."

"But Drake this way we have a place to stay. Gosalyn said that her little house isn't big enough for all of us to stay at."

"Plus one more on the way remember?" Morgana asked.

Drake laughed. "How could I forget." He said.

There are posters of Quiverwing Quack all over with S.H.U.S.H's stamp approval on it.

And the other attractions there are.

"We're not in St. Canard anymore." Drake said.

"I heard that Quiverwing is the best crime fighter they have ever seen." Herb said.

"How lucky are the kids to have that hero in the neighbor hood." Binki said.

'I didn't get my own posters and build boards when I joined S.H.U.S.H.' Drake thought to himself.

"You're right Morgana. I was in a rut. But now that I'm a going to be a grandpa. I see everything in a brand new light." Drake said.

"That's wonderful Drake. But you can start by seeing that light." Morgana said.

Drake looked and saw another car around, he quickly hit on the breaks and did a u turn.

Drake is driving and is lost.

"Drake, that's the fifth time you passed Hollywood and Vine." Morgana said.

"That's nuts. I know exactly where I'm going." Drake said.

"You might think so. But the map says you don't." Launch Pad said

"Oh who needs a map? I have a perfect sense of direction. Gosalyn's place is around here." Drake said.

"Yeah, that's what you said 2 hours ago." Herb said.

Drake grinned his teeth and grumbled to himself.

Quiverwing is in a meeting with J. Gander and Grizzlicoff at S.H.U.S.H

J. Gander is showing her all the newest gizmo's.

"These are all the latest technologies we have Quiverwing." J. Gander said.

Gosalyn picked one up and looked at it. "Cool." She said.

"Cool indeed. You can take what ever you want. And we'll send the rest to Darkwing." J. Gander said.

"That no good duck. He should be glad that we send anything at all." Grizzlicoff said.

Gosalyn ignored that and kept looking at the newest stuff.

'This is so cool! Getting first pick at these stuff.' She thought to herself.

She then looked at the clock and gasped.

"See you later J. Gander and Grizz!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"Bye Quiverwing." They said.

Gosalyn hopped on her rocket board and took off.

Back at Gosalyn and Honker's house.

Honker is in the office working on his computer.

Gosalyn comes walking in with a big bag of fast food and a huge pop.

"Hi Honey, I'm home." She said taking a sip of her pop.

Honker looked up and smiled. "Oh hi Gos." He said.

"No go yet?" Gosalyn asked.

Honker shook his head. "No, not a single one. I know my computer business. Will be a perfect idea." He said.

Gosalyn sighed. "Oh Honk." She said.

"Maybe I should go back to fixing cars. Life was so much easier back in St. Canard." Honker said.

Gosalyn smiled at him and sat down on his lap.

"Honker Muddle foot, you such a whiz on the computer. That I'm sure you'll find somebody to help you with it." Gosalyn said.

"Maybe, but I still can't help but worry. I mean with the baby on the way. We're going to need the money" He said.

Gosalyn sat on his lap and smiled.

"Well, I believe that all you need is love. And we got plenty of that." She said.

"Yeah, and more to come. I can almost hear the pitter patter of little feet." He said.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Huh?" Honker asked.

"Surprise!" They all exclaimed.

Gosalyn walked into the living room.

"Morgana? Dad? What are you guys doing here? I thought that you wasn't coming til next week." Gosalyn said.

"We just couldn't wait to see you guys. And the chip of the old Mallard." Drake said.

"You mean Muddle foot." Herb said.

Morgana and Binki are kissing Gosalyn, Drake, Herb are congratulation Honker.

"Congrats Honker. I knew you had it in ya." Drake said.

"Happy to see us son?" Herb asked.

"Well sure dad. It's just that Gos and I kind of thought that we'd have some time alone together before the baby gets here." Honker said.

"Oh, you'll have plenty time together after the baby arrives." Morgana said.

"Like when you're changing the baby." Drake said.

"Feeding the baby."

"Changing the diapers."

"Or burping the baby." Herb said.

"But Honker and I.." Gosalyn trailed on.

Binki sat Gosalyn down on the couch "Not another word Gosalyn. You must not over do you're self. I know all about these things." Binki said.

Drake remembers something and ran into the kitchen.

"Waters important. You got to drink lots of water." He said.

"Uh thanks dad. But I really don't need.." Gosalyn said.

"You just rest you're feet Gosalyn. And don't worry about dinner. Binki and I will take care of everything." Morgana said.

"But Gosalyn and I can take care of ourselves." Honker said.

"Hey you kids are still kids. What do you know about raising kids?" Drake said.

"Gee Drake we didn't know anything about raising kids. And we did okay." Herb said.

"Yeah that was long time ago." Drake said.

Binki picked up the bag and looked in.

"Tsk tsk tsk. This is no good. It's full of grease and fat." She said.

"Why do you think I eat it?" Gosalyn asked.

Binki shook her head. "No good for a mother to be." She said.

She threw it in the trash, Gosalyn's jaw dropped to the ground.

"My food. She threw it away. I don't believe it." Gosalyn whinnied.

"That stuff will only make you're baby fat Gosalyn." Binki said.

"Then you must have eaten it by the bag full when you was with Tank." Gosalyn said under her breath.

"You really need to eat healthy food Gosalyn. This stuff isn't good for the baby." Binki said.

Gosalyn just sighed and shook her head.

"Binki's right Gosalyn. You look cold and tired. You want a blanket or something?" Morgana asked.

"Uh..please. Morgana, dad I uh.. appreciate what you're doing. But Honker and I are fine." She said.

"Its no trouble at all. All we want to do is help." Drake said.

"And there's so much to do." Morgana said.

"The cooking, the house cleaning." Binki said.

"So then it's settled. You don't have a thing to worry about. We're going to be here for the a whole month!" Drake exclaimed.

Drake then ran to the RV and backed it up close to the house.

Gosalyn and Honker's jaw dropped when they heard that.

"I'll take care of the cooking." Morgana said walking into the kitchen.

"I'll take out the garbage." Herb said.

"I'll do the shopping." Binki said.

"I'll clean the house." Drake said.

They all started to talk amongst themselves.

Gosalyn covered her ears and looked up at Honker.

Honker sighed. "Something tells me this is going to be a very long 6 months." Honker said.

Gosalyn nodded her head.

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It's the next morning and Gosalyn and Honker are sleeping in bed when Binki comes in running the vacuum.

Honker waked up and looked at the radio clock.

"Mom?" He asked.

He sat up and grabbed his glasses on.

"Morning dear." Binki said.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm vacuuming dear." She replied.

Gosalyn is a sound sleeper she just turned over and fell asleep.

Honker sighed and got up from bed.

"Well do you mind? Gosalyn is still sleeping." Honker said.

"Sure dear." Binki said.

She vacuumed out of the room, Honker walked out and closed the door behind him.

In the living room Herb was messing with the coffee table. Honker's jaw dropped to the ground. "Dad! What are you doing?" He asked.

"Fixing the old homestead son. Can't have my son live with standard livings." He said.

He hit it with a hammer and it fell to pieces. Honker just glared at him.

"I'll fix that later. Got to fix the hinge in the fridge. The creek is making me crazy." Herb said.

He walked into the kitchen Honker just stood there with a mad look on his face.

Morgana was making breakfast for everybody in the kitchen.

"How can they find anything in here? The cups should go over here. And the dishes should go over there. I'll fix it so it makes more since." Morgana said.

Honker watched as all of this is going on and sits down on the couch and turned on the TV.

Drake was sitting on a lazy chair reading a paper. "Ahem, so how's the crime over here?" He asked.

He was about to answer when he saw Gosalyn slowly walking into the kitchen.

"Morning babe." He said.

She just waved to him and walked away.

"Morning Morgana." She said.

She opened the cabinet and couldn't find the cups.

"What happened to the cups?" Gosalyn asked.

"Oh I moved them next to the sink. Thought that it was better." She said.

Gosalyn just looked at her weird and then shrugged it off.

"Okay, time for my daily cup of coffee." Gosalyn said.

She got a cup out and was about to pour her a cup when Binki grabbed it from her.

"No no no Gosalyn. No caffeine until after the baby is born."

"I need coffee to start my day." Gosalyn said.

"Sorry Gos. But coffee will hurt the baby. Here have this." Binki said.

She handed Gosalyn a cup of some kind of juice.

Gosalyn looked at it and sniffed it. "What is it?"

"It's grapefruit juice it's good for the baby."

Gosalyn sniffed it and made a gross face.

All of them are now at the hospital for Gosalyn's appointment.

Gosalyn is on the bed and they're listening to the baby's heart beat.

"Aw, the little one heart beat. Isn't it wonderful Drake?" Morgana asked.

"It's music to my ears Morgana," Drake said.

"The baby sounds so precious." Binki said.

"And loud." Herb said.

"Just like the chip of the old Mallard." Drake said.

"That's enough Bernice." The doctor said.

Honker walked up to her and laughed.

"Wow Gos. There's actually a baby in there." He laughed.

"Well I had a feeling that I wasn't eating too many burgers Honks. Why don't you say hello." Gosalyn said.

"Who me? Well okay. Um, hi there. Daddy's here. I'm just going to let you know that. I'm going to make sure. You get everything you ever need. Like love and understanding." Honker said.

"And Grandpa Mallard will shower you with toys a convertibles…." Drake said.

"And Grandpa Muddle foot will give you. You're very own personalized bowling ball and hand towels." Herb said.

Drake looked at Herb. "Well I'll get you a pony." Drake said.

"Make that two pony's." Herb said.

The two of them went on and on to tell them what they were going to get him.

Gosalyn kissed them both.

"Oh, our baby is so lucky to have great grandparents like you." She said.

"Hey, nothing is to good for our first grandchild." Drake said.

"I feel the same way sir." Honker said.

"That's good. Cause it takes a lot of money to raise kids. So how are you going raise money for the baby Honker?" Drake asked.

"Well that's easy sir. While I'm waiting for my business to take off. I got a job. A really big job." Honker said.

Honker, Herb and Drake are standing in front of a house.

"We don't want any." The lady said slamming the door in front of him.

"Oh you were right Honker. You have a great job." Drake mussed.

"But this exercise machine is the best one on the market. It sells it self. I sold one a couple of days ago. Well almost." Honker said.

"Almost doesn't pay the bills kid." Drake said.

"Hey give the kid a break Drake. It's not easy selling stuff door to door." Herb said.

"Yeah, especially when the door is slammed in you're face. Honker takes a lesson from the Drake Mallard sure bet sales man. Just one thing to remember. Never take no for an answer. Just watch and learn." Drake said.

He knocked on the door.

"Good morning ma'am." He said.

"I said we don't want any." She said.

She slammed the door on him.

He's at different houses and they all tell him no.

Drake then trips on the rocks and goes crashing on the machine, breaks it.

Then goes flying back. Honker and Herb ran to him.

"Are you okay Mr. Mallard?" Honker asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm just testing out the equipment. And it works like a charm." Drake said.

"Well you see? The machine is great. I know I will sell them." Honker said.

"Face it Honker there's no way you can raise a kid on that salary." Drake said.

"Well I'm doing this sir. Until my business takes off." Honker said.

"I heard that a lot of people are trying to start their own business."

"Well my problem is connections. Which I don't have any to get ahead."

"Hey, why don't you let me help you with you're career." Drake said.

"Uh, that's okay sir. I can do it my self." Honker said walking away.

"But Honker.." Drake trailed on.

Drake stepped on the machine again and it went off.

"Gee Drake keep it up and you might be the new Arnold Duck." Herb mussed.

Hours later Gosalyn, Morgana and Binki are at the baby store.

"Gosh, Morgana it was so nice of you to buy a crib for the baby." Gosalyn said.

"Oh it's my pleasure Gosalyn. Nothings too good for our first grandbaby." Morgana said.

"Not to mention to look around on Rockwood drive." Binki said.

"Ooh look at this crib. Aren't it cute?" Morgana said.

She winded it up and the top started spinning.

"Oh it's darling. And so is the jumper." Binki said.

"Of course I got to get you a baby monitor." Morgana said.

"Then you need a cradle, a portable play pin, a car seat, a rocking chair, a diaper bag and a changing table, a pacifier.." Morgana said.

Gosalyn looked around and covered her ears.

"Uh.. gee Morg. I appreciate what you're doing. But do I really need all of this? I always thought that love was enough." Gosalyn said.

"That's just the foundation dear. Then you got to build build build!" Morgana said.

Gosalyn sighed and watched her walk away.

Drake and Launch Pad are sitting in the back yard.

"I'm worried Launch Pad."

"Why's that D.W. Did you're burrito go down the wrong pipe?" He asked.

"No it's not that. It's Honker. How's he ever going to support Gosalyn and the baby?" He asked.

"Don't worry they'll be fine. Besides Diana is saving up a little money from the business. To help them out." Launch Pad said.

"It's going to take a lot more then cold food to make a difference L.P. I just wish that there was some way I could help." Drake said

"Stop worrying. You got to let them live their own lives." Launch Pad said.

"That's just what I'm worried about L.P." Drake said.

"The girls wouldn't get back from shopping for a couple of hours. Let's go bowling." Launch Pad said.

Back with the girls..

The basket is filled with stuff for the baby.

"Gee, Morg. How much more stuff can we buy? This stuff is costing us a fortune." Gosalyn said.

"Don't you worry about the money dear. That's what grandparents are for. Let's see what else do we need? Oh yes a stroller." Morgana said.

Gosalyn looked over at a nice simple one.

"Well I like this one. It looks nice, simple and cute and inexpensive." She said.

"And a total bore. What you need is the booster bogie." The clerk said.

She pushed the one that Gosalyn liked aside and pulled up a real expensive and shiny one.

"It has 4 wheel drive, snow tires, and a cd player." The clerk said.

"We'll take it!" Morgana exclaimed.

Gosalyn was shocked to hear that.

"But Morg I just want to take the baby out for a walk around the neighborhood. Not take it a cross country journey." Gosalyn mussed.

"You got to be prepared for anything." Morgana said.

Binki pinched her cheeks and walked off with Morgana.

Gosalyn rubbed her cheeks and watched as Binki and Morgana fuss over the baby.

Gosalyn sat down on the beanbag and sighed. "Little one you have no idea what you're getting you're self into." She said.

She sat there for while and spotted Steal beak walking in 'What's Steal beak doing here?' Gosalyn thought to herself.

She looked back at Morgana and Binki who are going crazy.

'Saved by the crime.' She thought.

She got up and sneaked out of the store.

Once she was behind the building she turned on her watch communicator.

Back with Drake he's trying to find the secret passage to the hideout.

"It must be here somewhere." He said.

Just then a huge screen came down from the ceiling, freaked him out.

"Ahh!" Drake exclaimed.

Honker ran to the living room to the screen and saw Gosalyn as Quiverwing on it.

"Steal beak is near the baby store." Gosalyn said.

Honker's eyes widen. "You're kidding me!" He exclaimed.

"No, So I'm going to follow him and see what he's up to." Gosalyn said.

"Gosalyn Nicole Mallard- Muddle foot! Don't you even think about doing that! You are 8 months pregnant! It's too dangerous! Let me and Honker take care of it." Drake said.

"What dad? I can't hear you? You're breaking up." She said making static sounds.

Just then the screen went black and Drake crumbled to himself.

"Hasn't changed a bit." Drake said.

Honker ran to the bookcase and pulled out a huge book, the wall moved.

"Come on I'll take you to the hideout." Honker said.

"Yes!" Drake exclaimed.

He took off running and him and Honker went into the wall.

They arrived inside the Hollywood sign.

It's covered with all the most wanted posters all over, a huge computer and exercise room with foam mats all over and pictures of her with J. Gander and Grizzlicoff.

Drake's jaw dropped when he saw it.

"Yeah, Gos wanted to make it her own." Honker said.

He walked into the changing room, Drake looked around. 'It could use some cleaning.' He thought to himself.

He put his hand on the jet and Gosalyn's voice came out.

"Step aside from the jet! Or else!" Gosalyn's voice said.

Drake just looked at it confused until 3 guns popped out of it.

He started to shake. "Oh boy." Drake said.

Honker walked out and pushed the alarm button.

"Sorry about that Gos put alarms on everything." Honker said.

"How did you pay for all of this?"

"It's free from S.H.U.S.H. They give it to her for free for working with them." Honker said.

Drake couldn't get this in his head. They never sent him anything like this before.

He just quickly shook the thoughts of his head.

"Well come on Honker let's get dangerous." Drake said.

Honker laughed. "Haven't heard that in a long time." He said.  
They hopped into the jet and Honker started it up.

With the Gosalyn…

Gosalyn is looking at herself in the window.

"I can't wait till I get my figure back." She said.

She finally caught up with Steal beak.

"Steal beak, aren't you in the wrong neighborhood?" Gosalyn asked.

Steal beak turned around "Who are you trying to be?" He asked.

Gosalyn chuckled. "Can't you read? Look at the posters. I'm Quiverwing Quack. And you're stepping on my territory." Quiverwing said.

"What can you do to me? You're just a girl!"

Gosalyn gasped. "Really? I hadn't noticed." Gosalyn said.

She was just about to grab an arrow from her bag.

Drake and Honker finally arrived and Honker landed the plane safely.

"Nice going Honk man." Drake said.

"Thanks, I learned what not to do from watching L.P." Honker said.

The two hopped out of the jet and spotted Gosalyn about to grab an arrow from her bag.

Drake's jaw dropped when he saw her.

"Go… Quiverwing, you stop that right now!" Darkwing exclaimed.

"I'm fine stranger!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Steal beak looked at the two. "Darkwing Duck? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was just in the neighborhood and thought that I'd stop by." Darkwing said.

Gosalyn just narrowed her eyes at him. "Darkwing, let me do my job." She said.

She shot an arrow at Steal beak and stuck him to the wall.

Darkwing grabbed her arm and turned her away.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" Gosalyn asked.

"We'll talk about this." Drake whispered to her.

As the two of them wore fighting. Steal beak used his beak and got free.

Gosalyn couldn't believe that he was gone.

"Oh thanks a lot dad. You let him get away!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"Don't you dare talk to me that way young lady! Need I remind you that you are 8 months pregnant. And I am still you're father. So what I say goes. Now move it back home." Drake said pointing to the jet.

Gosalyn just grumbled to herself and got it in the jet, and took off.

With Steal beak talking to the head bosses on F.O.U.L.

"Everything is going according to plan. I got the pearl from the heist right here." Steal beak said.

"Good work Steal beak."

"Don't worry the pearl is right here and it's not going anywhere. You heard the boss. He's going to be coming soon for the pearl." Steal beak said.

"Okay Steal beak. It's a wrap, so I'm wrapping it up." The goon said as he put it in a bowling bag.

The two come walking out of the hide out and Launch Pad is out on the other side.

They ran into each other causing each other to drop their bowling bag.

"Sorry about that." Launch Pad said.

"No problem." The goon said.

They both got up and picked up a bowling bag and headed off to their different direction.

Steal beak showed the bag to the main guys at F.O.U.L. and it was a bowling ball.

"What is this some kind of a joke?" One said.

"There must be some kind of mix up." Steal beak said.

"Hey, that one guy most has the pearl." Goon said.

"I don't care who took it! I want it back!" The guy said.

"Looks like we got an offer we can't refuse Steal beak." The goon said.

"Yeah and even if we have to pull the trigger on what's his name. Where have I seen that guy before? Oh no! It can't be! Darkwing Duck!" Steal beak exclaimed.

Back with the others..

They all come walking in from the secret passage.

"Dad! Will you stop treating me like a little kid? I am 24 years old!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"When you stop acting like one, I will. What were you thinking? Doing that when you are 8 months pregnant?" Drake asked.

"I was thinking that there's a crime being made and I have to stop it." Gosalyn said.

Drake just went on and on about the subject.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes and looked at the clock.

"I have to go to work. There's another meeting I have to go to." Gosalyn said.

Binki looked at her. "Gosalyn, you should stay here." She said.

"Mom, I have worked so hard to get where I am. So the answer is no." Gosalyn said.

She kissed Honker on the cheek and grabbed her keys and headed out,.

Binki walked to Honker. "Honker, I really think that she should take it easy. She could go into labor any minute." Binki said.

Honker just rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen.

And are now sitting in the office.

"So, Gosalyn how's the account going?" The boss asked.

"Just fine Mr. Duck."

"Good, I'll need to see it first thing in the morning."

"You know Mr. Duck if it was me. I would have it done and on you're desk right now." Kelly said.

Gosalyn narrowed her eyes at her.

"I want it done good not fast Kelly." Mr. Duck said.

Gosalyn chuckled at that. "Okay, I called you all here to go over this new account that I just found out."

"I'll do it Mr. Duck!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Yes… Say Gosalyn since you're almost done with the monster movie account. Will you able to take this one on?" Mr. Duck asked.

Gosalyn nodded her head. "Sure Mr. Duck. It will be a pleasure."

"Good, the account is for Tom Duck's new movie. Secret spy."

Gosalyn gasped. "TOM DUCK! I love him! I know all of his movies by heart!"

"Good, then you give us some really good hints about it." Mr. Duck said.

"You bet I can!" Gosalyn said.

"You are now excused." Mr. Duck said.

As they walked out Kelly walked over to her.

"Gee, Gos are you sure that you can work on both accounts and being pregnant at the same time?" Kelly asked.

Gosalyn looked at her. "Look Kelly, just because I made the choice to get married and start a family. Doesn't mean that I can't do my job. And either would you! I don't tell you how to do you're uh.. job. What is it that you do again? Oh yeah butt kiss." Gosalyn said.

Kelly narrowed her eyes and watched as Gosalyn walked out of the building.

Later that night..

Gosalyn and Honker are at a restaurant.

"Can you believe it Honker? We're finally alone." Gosalyn said.

"Only because our parents are late. Maybe they got stuck in a tourist trap." Honker said.

"We're not that lucky. Where is that waiter?" Gosalyn asked.

"But Bill you know I'll be perfect for that role." The waiter said on his cell phone.

"Don't worry Gos, I'm sure that he'll be here soon. I hope." Honker said.

Gosalyn showed him a bowl of sugar.

"Sugar dear?" She asked.

"No thanks I'm fine." He said.

"No? But you always have sugar."

"I know. But I just don't feel like it today."

"So how do you think I feel?" Gosalyn asked.

"Hormonal?" Honker asked.

"You're just doing this because you don't love me." Gosalyn cried.

"Don't love you? Well I.." Honker trailed on.

"How can you do this to me? Especially after you did this?" Gosalyn asked.

"Whoa Gos, reality check. This is just a lump of sugar. Look." He said.

He picked up the sugar and dumped all of it in his drink.

"I'm sorry Honks. I guess I have been a little moody lately. My parents are driving my crazy! I wish that they'll let me make my own decisions." She said.

"At least you'll get to decide what you what for dinner. Waiter." Honker said.

The waiter finally comes walking up to them.

"How can I help you?"

Gosalyn looked up from the menu.

"Yes, I'd like to have…" She went on telling the waiter what she waned.

Honker just looked at the waiter and smiled.

"I'll be right back with you're uh.. food." He said as he walked away.

"That's uh a lot of food you ordered." Honker said.

"Well I am eating for two now." Gosalyn said.

The adults finally shown up.

"Sorry we're late. We have just finished unpacking everything we got from the bouncing baby." Morgana said.

"Yeah, they only did with three trips." Drake said.

"Well, I hope you saved room for the baby." Gosalyn said.

"Don't worry if not. We'll make room." Binki said.

The waiter came back with all of Gosalyn's food.

"Yum." She said.

She was about to take a bite of it when Binki shook her head.

"Tsk Tsk tsk. Take all that way. She'll have a nice healthy salad." Binki said.

The waiter took all the food away.

"But Mrs. Muddle foot I don't want a salad. I want real food." Gosalyn said.

" Remember Gosalyn, a healthy baby is a happy baby." Binki said.

The waiter came back with the salad and Gosalyn just sniffed it.

They're walking down the sidewalk after eating.

"I'm still hungry." Gosalyn said.

" I promise you dear. You can eat what ever you want after the baby is born." Bikini said.

"Then I'll be starving. The way I feel. I'm going to be pregnant forever." Gosalyn said.

"Trust me little Gosy. You'll be burping the baby sooner then you think." Drake asked.

"Dad's right dear. Speaking of the baby. Have you thought of any names? We can't call it baby for ever." Morgana said.

"Well Honker and I like the name…" Gosalyn trailed on.

"How about Drake Jr." Drake said.

Everybody looked at him. "Drake JR?" They asked.

"Of course. It's perfect." Drake said.

"What makes you think it's going to be a boy?" Binki asked.

Drake shrugged. "How can it be anything else?"

"Well there are 2 kinds of babies." Launch Pad said.

"So, what does that have to do with us?" Drake asked.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if it was a girl." Binki said.

"A girl! Would be perfect! Just like Gosalyn." Herb said.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Herb. But it's going to be a boy." Drake said.

"A girl!"

"A boy!"

"A girl!" They fought with each other.

"Honker and I are fine with what ever we have. As long as it's a healthy happy baby." Gosalyn said.

"That's right Herb. As long as HE'S a healthy baby." Drake said.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes and kissed her dad.

"Oh dad, you never give up." Gosalyn said.

They walked to the camper. Drake and Launch Pad stopped.

"You guys go ahead. Launch Pad and I are going to look around." Drake said.

"Oh okay. This will give us time to look at nursery schools around here." Morgana said.

Gosalyn and Honker looked shocked at that.

"Nursery schools? Don't you think it's little early for that? I mean the baby isn't even born yet." She asked.

"Never can be to early." Morgana said.

She started the camper and off they went.

"So, what do you want to look for first?" Launch Pad asked.

"We're not going to look around L.P." Drake said.

"We're not?" Launch Pad asked.

Drake shook his head. "No, we're going to go on patrol. Help Gosalyn out with it. Come on." Drake said.

The two walked off.

To Be Continued..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The two of them are back at the sign. Drake is looking through all the cupboards, files.

"How can she find anything in here? It's a total pig sty in here." Drake said.

"Maybe that's how she likes it that way." L.P. said.

"Please, she needs to be more careful now that she's pregnant. I'll fix it later. But right now look for a crime."

The two of them looked around and L.P. spotted Steal beak.

"There's a crime right there D.W."

"Right, let's get dangerous." He said.

The two of them hopped in the Quiverwing jet and took off.

The music was finally starting to get to him.

"She shouldn't be listening to this kind of music." He said.

He changed the station to some oldie station.

Steal beak is on a search for Darkwing Duck.

"Wow, look Harrison Fords foot prints!" The goon said.

"You star struck fool. We're not looking for celebrities. We're looking for Darkwing Duck." Steal beak said.

"But Steal beak we already looked at every tourist trap there is." The goon said.

Just then Darkwing and Launch Pad go running through.

"Excuse me!" Darkwing exclaimed.

The went off running.

"Hey look Steal beak my body print!" The goon said.

"You idiot! That was Darkwing Duck! And if we don't get the pearl from him. The head honchos are going put us in cement and throw us in the ocean." Steal beak said.

"And that would be a very UN happy ending." The goon said.

They took off running and there was a film crew following them.

"Hey, what a scoop." He said.

Back with everybody else at Gosalyn's house.

They're watching TV and saw Steal beak chasing Darkwing Duck.

Gosalyn just slinked down in her seat.

"Would you look at that. Darkwing must be helping Quiverwing." Herb said.

"Helping is not the word I would thought of." Gosalyn muttered to herself.

She watched as they fought and couldn't believe that this was happening.

"This isn't happening. This isn't happening." She kept telling herself.

"Well come on let's put the stuff in the baby's room." Binki said.

They all head into the baby's room.

Binki is measuring the room, Gosalyn is putting up pictures on the walls.

"Oh dear, the nursery is so small. We'll differently have to make more room for the baby." She said.

"But mother…" Honker said.

"Hey Honker, can you put the crib over there?" She asked.

Honker picked up the crib and carried it over there.

"No, on second thought. Try it over there."

"But Honker and I think it would be great by the window." Gosalyn said.

"Oh no. You don't want the baby to catch the draft do you?" Morgana asked.

"Coming through! This wall is coming down." Binki said as she ran with a saw to the wall.

"Great! Once you made the new wing. We could put up more musical windups." Morgana said.

Honker and Gosalyn looked at each other.

"But Morg, Honker and I would like to keep the nursery simple." Gosalyn said.

"Don't be silly. I know what's best for the baby. Now the bassinet will look good over by that wall. Don't you think Binki?" Morgana asked.

Gosalyn sighed. "Oh I feel like Morg is taking over my life. That she forgot that we are the parents of the baby." She said.

Drake and Launch Pad walk into the house.

Gosalyn looked at them.

"Hey guys." Morgana said.

"Hi." Drake said.

"Hey, why don't we break for the evening. Gosalyn must be starving." Binki said.

"Oh, I wouldn't be eating here mom. I have a uh… a business meeting to go to." Gosalyn said.

Binki sawed a huge whole on the wall.

"They're all done." She said.

"Gosalyn, you have been working really hard lately. Don't you think you should stay home and rest?" Morgana asked.

"Oh, I can't do that Morgana. This meeting is very important for my career." Gosalyn said.

"What about being a mother? Isn't that important too?" Morgana asked.

Gosalyn nodded her head at that.

"Of course it is Morg. I can do both. You seem to handle it well. You work." Gosalyn said.

"That's true. But I don't have any body to look after. You will."

"But this is very important to my career. And I don't want anybody or anything to jeopardize it." Gosalyn said.

Drake walked up to them. "Gosalyn is right Morg. She can take care of herself. Besides I'll talk to her boss." Drake said.

Gosalyn's eyes widen when he said that and turned around.

"NO! You don't come near him! I mean it! You hear me! I got everything under control." Gosalyn said.

"You sure?" Drake asked.

"Yes! I don't need help with anything! I've been doing it for the last 8 months. I don't need you to hold my hand!" She exclaimed.

She walked to her and Honkers bedroom, Drake watched her.

'Hmmm…" He thought to himself.

Gosalyn and Honker are at S.H.U.S.H. head quarters.

Looking at all the skinny agents.

"Some get together huh Quiverwing?" J. Gander asked.

"Yeah." Gosalyn said.

"The meeting is going to start soon." He said.

He turned and bumped into her stomach.

"Ooops, wide load." He said.

Gosalyn sighed. "Oh, I feel like a bloated 3 eyed, 1 horn purple monster." She said.

Honker hugged her. "Oh Quiverwing, you never looked more pretty in you're life." He said.

"Really dear?" Gosalyn asked.

"Of course I wouldn't even look at another woman." He said.

Just then a cute girl agent walked past him and he looked.

"Arrow man!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Honker blushed at that. "Oops sorry Quiverwing." He said.

Gosalyn narrowed her eyes at him.

Outside..

Darkwing and Launch Pad come flying into the head quarters.

"Gee, D.W. I thought that Gos. Didn't want you to help her." L.P. said.

"Yeah, well. She's very hormonal lately. So she doesn't know what she's saying." Darkwing said.

"I don't know. I think that she was telling you the truth." L.P. said.

"Please, you don't know anything." D.W. said.

"Diana told me the same thing when she was pregnant with the twins." L.P. said.

They arrived at the head quarters.

They saw J.Gander get ready for the meeting and walked up to him.

"Darkwing, what are you doing here?" He asked

"I thought that we could have a chat."

"What can I do for you?"

"Well I heard that Quiverwing is now in the agency."

"Yes, She's one of our best agents."

"Oh, well. There's news going around that she's pregnant. "

"Yes, I'm aware of that Darkwing." He said.

"Don't you think that it's too dangerous for her?" Darkwing asked.

"She's very capable Darkwing. Her missions are easy ones for the time being." Gander said.

"But she's.."

"Look Darkwing, I have an agency to run around here. I don't tell you how to run things in you're house. So don't tell me how to run mine."

Gander walked way and Grizzlicoff just started laughing.

"My Darkwing, are you jealous of Quiverwing?" He asked.

"Don't be stupid Grizz. I just think that it's bad image of having a pregnant crime fighter." Darkwing said.

Gosalyn and Honker are talking when she looked up and saw the two of them are talking.

Her jaw dropped.

"What's wrong? Did the baby kick?" Honker asked.

"No it's my father. What's he doing here? He'll ruin everything." Gosalyn said.

"Now don't get all excited dear. I'll go talk to him." Honker said.

He walked over to him.

"Excuse me Darkwing." Honker said.

Darkwing turned around. "Oh, hi Arrow man." He said.

"What are you doing here?" Honker asked.

"Well… I was…" He trailed on.

"He was trying to talk J. Gander into giving Quiverwing a break." Grizzlicoff said.

Gosalyn walked up to them and heard that.

"What?" She asked.

"I just thought that it would be better if you.."

"DARKWING!" She exclaimed.

"Quiverwing…"

"I don't want to hear it! I'm here for a meeting, so if you excuse me." She said.

She walked away and Grizzlicoff looked at him.

"Aren't you too old for her?" He asked.

Darkwing walked away from them.

The next day..

Gosalyn is talking to J. Gander.

"J Gander, I am so sorry about Darkwing. It will never happen again." Gosalyn said.

"It's okay Quiverwing. I told him that I wouldn't have given you all of the responsibility. If I didn't think you couldn't handle it. Now I need to know from you. Are you sure that you handle it? Cause if not, I'll hand it down to somebody else."

"Oh, don't worry J. Gander. I am really up for it. I can handle it!" Gosalyn said.

"That's what I like to hear. You're one of my best agents here. And I need you're full ability."

"Don't worry J. Gander. All my attention is on all my missions." Gosalyn said.

They both walked to the converse room and sat down at the table.

"Okay, agents. There is a reason why I called you here today. To tell you all the latest criminals." J. Gander said.

Gosalyn listened to him talk and then remembered about something.

'Oh no. I have class with Honker tonight. How am I going to handle this?' She asked herself.

She thought about it for a second and ducked down on the table and crawled out of the room.

She looked around and turned on her watch/ communicator.

Drake is in the kitchen making something to eat when the alarm went off.

He quickly took off into the living room.

"Hi Dad." She said.

" Oh hi Gos. No, Morgana isn't here. She said something about going to the library. What are you still doing at the head quarters? It's late."

"I know. I'm stuck in the meeting still. I was wondering if you could go to class with Honker."

"Lamaze class? There's nothing to it. The husbands wait in the waiting room while the wife gives birth."

"Oh dad, that's not true anymore. Remember when Launch Pad had the twins? He was right there in the delivery room getting a real hands on experience."

"In there in the delivery room?" Drake asked.

"Yeah, it's a great thing for him." Gosalyn asked.

"Can't Honker go for you?" Drake asked.

"Oh dad, it takes two people. It is very important to me."

"Sure Gos. I'll do anything for you. Just take care of yourself and don't work too hard." Drake said.

"I wouldn't dad. Great! I knew I could count on you dad. See you later tonight." Gosalyn said,

Gosalyn sat back in her seat and sighed.

"Right there in the delivery room?" He asked.

He then fainted just the thought of it.

Herb walked into Honker's new business and saw that he was busy with the constructers.

"Hurry up son. You said that you didn't miss you're class with Gosalyn. Honker?" Herb asked.

"I know. But they didn't show up till later. And I can't make it. Do you think that you can go for me?" Honker asked.

"Sure son." He said.

"Oh, thank you so much dad. I really appreciate it." Honker said.

"Sure thing Honker. It will give me time to spend time with Gos." Herb said.

"Remember to take notes." Honker said.

Herb walked out of the building.

At the class..

Drake came walking in and saw Herb there.

"Herb? What are you doing here?" Drake asked.

"I'm filling in for Honker. What about you?" Herb asked.

"Gosalyn has to work late tonight." Drake said.

"Oh, that's too bad. I was kind of hoping that I could spend time with my new daughter."

Drake looked at him. "You're daughter?"

"Yeah, I like to think about her that way. Every Monday night we have a long conversation on the phone."

"Hmm…" Drake trailed on.

The teacher walked into the room.

"How's all the mom's and dad's doing?" She asked.

She walked to her board and started writing on the board.

"Now get in you're places and let's begin." She said.

Drake and Herb sat next to each other, while the teacher is talking.

Drake's mind went wondering off and thought he saw Steal beak walking around.

He sneaked out and headed out to the direction.

He changed into his Darkwing costume and took off.

"Hold it!" He exclaimed as he tackled him down.

"Ahh!" The lady exclaimed.

"I got you now Steal beak!" Drake exclaimed.

He picked her up and just then her husband walked to him.

"What are you doing to my wife?" He asked.

Drake froze when he heard that. "You're wife? I thought that she was somebody else." Drake said.

Everybody was looking at him strange.

"Ooops." He said.

Gosalyn and Honker both park their cars at the same time.

"Honker?" She asked.

"Oh sorry Gos. I missed the class. How was it?" He asked.

Gosalyn shrugged. "I don't know I was at the meeting all night. I had my dad go for me."

"And I had my dad go for me."

"Honker, what kind of parents will we be. If we can't make to class?" Gosalyn asked.

"Maybe our parents are right. And we're not ready to be parents." Honker said.

They walked into the house.

Inside the house..

"Honestly, I can't believe that they kicked you out of class." Binki said.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault." Drake said.

"What were you doing there anyways?" Morgana asked.

"Gosalyn had to work late." Drake said.

"And you let her?" Morgana asked.

"Morgana, dad was just trying to help." Gosalyn said.

"Gosalyn, don't you know how important rest is to an expecting mother?" Morgana asked.

"Well of course I do. But…" Gosalyn trailed on.

"You're mothers right dear. You don't want to over do it." Drake said pulling up a chair and sat her down.

"Besides, you need to learn all about child rearing. Here's a classic.." Morgana said.

"Oh, will you two stop?" Gosalyn asked.

"Hormones." Drake and Morgana said.

"It's not hormones. It's you two! You both are driving me crazy!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"Calm down Gosalyn. How does a cup of tea sound right now." Morgana said.

"Or how about some ice cream?" Drake said.

Gosalyn put her hand on her forehead. "Will you look at your selves? You're treating me like a little kid! Will you please please let us life own lives?" She exclaimed.

"Gosalyn, what's wrong? Is it the baby? Honker call the doctor!" Drake exclaimed.

Gosalyn smacked her forehead. "I can't believe this! I need to get some fresh air." She said.

Gosalyn walked to the book case and pulled the book out.

Minutes later…

Gosalyn and Honker are in the hideout. Gosalyn is having a nervous twitch.

"Ta da!" Drake exclaimed.

Drake had totally moved things around and made it look like his hideout in St. Carnard.

"So, what do you think?" He asked.

"Um, it's a lot like you're hideout back in St. Carnard." Gosalyn said.

"That's exactly what I was going for. Great huh?" Drake asked.

"Greats not the word I was thinking for." Gosalyn muttered to herself.

Morgana walked up to them. "Gosalyn, there you are. You really need to read those books." She said.

That was it for Gosalyn she couldn't take it anymore.

"I…. Them… Me…." She cried.

She walked to the secret passage and Honker followed her.

Drake and Morgana just looked at each other.

To Be Continued..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The next day Gosalyn and Drake are walking along the beach. You see body builders in the back ground and Gosalyn is eating yet again.

"Look Gosalyn, I am so sorry about last night. I was just trying to help." Drake said.

Gosalyn sighed. "Oh, it's okay dad. I know you mean well. It's just that you have the attendances to go over board with things." She said.

"Who me?" Drake asked.

" Yeah you. Like the time you 'helped' me with my 7th grade science project." Gosalyn said.

Drake laughed at the thought about that. " Yeah I almost blew up half the school." Drake mussed.

" I was so embarrassed. You were the only parent to be on permit dention." Gosalyn said.

"I was just doing it cause I love you."

"Yeah, I know. Just can you back off a little bit and give me space." Gosalyn said.

"Sure thing. I know that this wasn't what you planned. But I miss you Gos. And I wanted to see you. You know, the house is empty with out you in it." He said.

Gosalyn chuckled. "I moved out of the house a year before I moved here with Honker." She said.

"I know, but you was still in St. Carnard Gos. I'm used to going to you're apartment during weekdays. Now I have to take a week off to go visit you." He said.

Gosalyn sighed at that. "I know what you mean. All of my friends are still in St. Canard and I haven't had time to talk to them. I get home sick a lot dad. So it's not like I'm forgetting about my roots. And it's not like you can't call me up or fly in the Thunder Quack to see me. I mean after all we do work for the same company. It's not that hard." She said.

"Speaking of I heard that you and Herb have heart warming conversations." He said.

"Who told you that?" She asked.

"You're new 'dad' Herb Muddle foot. So am I replaced with him now?" Drake asked.

Gosalyn looked at him weird.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"He told me that you two talk every other Monday together on the phone." He said.

Gosalyn paused. "We do? I know I talked to him maybe a couple of times on the phone since moving down here. And that's only because you was out on patrol those nights and I was bored out of my mind. That's all." She said.

Drake looked at her surprised. "Oh. So Herb was…"

"That's right, he was thinking too much about it. I mean we talked for what 5 minutes. And he thinks that it was a heart warming conversation. I mean, come on dad. I love him and all but he doesn't have a clue what I'm about. All he did was tell me how Tank is doing in jail. I mean, heck shouldn't I know that? I was the one who put him in there in the first place." Gosalyn said.

Drake chuckled and shook his head.

"Yeah, that was something to see." Drake said.

She held his hand and the two started walking back down.

Gosalyn started to chuckled.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"I still can't believe that you got kicked out of the class." Gosalyn said.

"I thought that I saw Steal beak. So, I bet Grizzlicoff was just pleased that you joined. " Drake said.

"Who Grizz? No, we're cool. In fact we work on most missions together." Gosalyn said.

Drake was shocked to hear that. "You kidding me! He gave me hell when I joined."

Gosalyn sensed something going on. "Hold that thought." She said.

Drake looked at her confused. Gosalyn walked up to a spot and picked up little piece of string. "Hmm… interesting." Gosalyn said.

"What are you talking about? It's just little piece of string." He said.

Gosalyn turned to him. "Dad, you of all people know. That any thing can be a clue." Gosalyn said.

"Yeah, but that's just a little piece of string." He said.

"No, it's a string from Steal beak's tux." Gosalyn said.

She pulled out her little hand held computer from her pocket.

"I have something like that." Drake said.

Gosalyn brushed her long red bangs out of her face and pushed the buttons.

"Yeah, but not as good. You have the last years model. I just got this a couple days ago. You get the stuff that I didn't want." Gosalyn said.

Drake's jaw dropped when she said that.

"Computer, track this string down." Gosalyn said.

The computer went on and a picture of Steal beak showed up.

"It came from St. Canards Steal beak." The computer said.

Gosalyn smiled and turned back to her dad.

"Told ya." She said.

She wrote down in her hand held memo and put it back in her pocket.

"Anyways, dad like we was saying before. No more surprises, okay?" Gosalyn asked.

"Yeah sure Gos. I promise no more surprises." Drake said with his fingers crossed behind his back.

"Good, cause you all are a lot to deal with." She mussed.

They continued on there way back.

They walked into the house and everybody jumped up.

"Surprise!" They exclaimed.

Gosalyn was startled alittle bitand looked around and the decorations. "Morgana! What's all this?" Gosalyn asked.

"It's a baby shower." Morgana said.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't have. Really." She said.

"Don't be ridicules. What's a mother for?" Grandma asked.

Grandma showed up behind a stuffed animal.

"Grandma! What are you doing here?" Gosalyn asked.

"What? You didn't think that I would miss the birth of my first great grandchild do you?" She asked.

She looked at Gosalyn and gasped.

"Girl sit down." She said.

Sat her down, Archie and the spiders come running in with a present.

"Aw, isn't that cute. I think they want you to open this one first." Drake said.

Gosalyn grabbed it from the spiders and opened it up.

Inside was a little purple shirt.

"Aww." They all said.

"It's so tiny." Gosalyn said holding it up.

"The twins had one just like it." Diana said.

"Morgana, we need to get everything ready. The baby could come in any moment."

"Don't worry mother. We got everything ready. We painted the nursery and hung the mobile."

"Did you get the diapers?" Mother asked.

"We got the highchair, the cradle the rocker… oh my! We forgot the diapers."

"See, it's a good thing I got here when I did."

"But Mother.."

"Now Morgana I know how to be a mother." She said.

"That's for sure." Drake whispered to Launch Pad.

"Mother you don't have to treat me like a child." Morgana said.

Gosalyn sighed. "Now you know how I feel." Gosalyn said.

"What do you mean? Have I been to pushy?" Morgana asked.

"Well, You wouldn't let me have been able to put it a word in edge wise…" Gosalyn started to say before Grandma butted in.

"Don't worry about a thing sweetie. You're Grandma is here. Drake go be useful and buy some diapers."

"Yes mother dear." Drake said.

He and Launch Pad walked away.

"Morgana sterilize the bottles. And where's the baby powder?" She asked.

Gosalyn sighed and watched them walked away.

When there was a knock on the door.

Gosalyn looked at it weird. "Who could that be?" She asked.

Honker shrugged. "Don't know why don't you go and check." He said.

Gosalyn raised an eye brow at him.

"Honker are you up to something?" She asked.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. Why don't you answer the door." He said.

After about 4 or 5 try's to get up she finally managed to get up.

"Man, I have a big butt." She said walking to the door.

She opened it up and saw Ally standing there.

"Surprise!" Ally exclaimed.

Gosalyn's jaw dropped when she saw her. "Ally?" She asked.

Ally nodded her head. "Yup, the one and only." She said.

Gosalyn let out a huge scream. "Ahhh!" She exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?" Gosalyn asked.

"What you didn't think I was going to miss my godchild's birth did ya?" Ally asked.

"No, I didn't think that at all. Come in, come in." Gosalyn said.

Ally walked in and sat her suitcase down on the floor.

"I still can't believe that you're here!" Gosalyn said.

"Yeah, me neither." Ally said.

The two hugged each other and walked to the couch and sat down.

"So, Ally tells me what have you been up to?" Gosalyn asked.

Ally shrugged. "Not much really. Do you think that we can go somewhere private to talk?" Ally asked.

Gosalyn nodded her head. "Yeah, there's a star bucks close by that we can go to." Gosalyn said.

She looked over at Honker and the others. "It's okay Gos, I have to work on my flyers for the shop. You two go ahead and have fun." Honker said.

Gosalyn nodded her head and grabbed her coat and the two walked out of the house.

At the coffee shop they're drinking and talking.

"So, anyways I found Leo with another girl last month. She's pregnant with his kid, he kicked me out." Ally said.

Gosalyn just sat there not knowing what to say or to do.

"Oh my gosh! Ally, I am so sorry to hear that." Gosalyn said.

Ally sighed. "Don't worry about it Gos. You knew all along that he wasn't good for me. I'm surprised that you're not rubbing it in my face," Ally said.

"Rubbing what in you're face?" Gosalyn asked.

"You know you was right and I was wrong." Ally said.

Gosalyn chuckled. "Oh that. Ally, right now I'm just thankful to get out of the house and make my own decision." Gosalyn said.

"Family driving you nuts?"

"Is the sky blue? I can't do anything with out them putting their 2 cents in." She said.

"They're only doing this because they love you."

"I know that. It's just that well.. never mind." Gosalyn said.

"No, tell me what you was going to say?" Ally said.

"Well when you grew up with have my past. You kind of jump to the worst." She mussed.

Ally just looked at her concerted. "What are you talking about? I know that you grew up in a orphanage…" Ally trailed on.

Gosalyn sighed and looked down in her coffee.

"It's the 19th year anniversary of my birth parents death in a couple of days. And with everybody fussing over me. Just brings me back when I was 5 years old when my mom first got sick. I remember like it was yesterday. It was an early morning, I woke up. Like I always did, and I walked down into the kitchen to see my dad making break feast for me. It was some cereal I think. You know nothing big. I sat down at the table and he handed me my bowl. I asked him why isn't mom making break feast for me. He said 'Oh mom's not feeling too well. But don't worry it's nothing big. Just eat you're break feast, and go out and play.' So I did, then the next couple of days he was making eggs and toast. I asked him again why isn't mom making it. He told me that moms in the hospital, and that she'll be back in the next couple of days. Don't worry about it though. She'll be fine. Just eat you're breakfast and go out and play. By the time that he was making French toast and bacon she was gone. Died of cancer, then the next year I woke up and saw my grandpa making break feast. Dad was in a coma got in a car accident, after about a week I was living with my grandpa. Then about 3 years my grandpa died and I moved into the adoption place. I met my dad and when ever somebody ever does something nice for me I always think the negative." She said.

Ally had never heard Gosalyn talk about her past before, was shocked to hear that.

"Oh my gosh, Gos. I never heard you talk about this before." Ally said.

Gosalyn shrugged, sighed. "Nobody does. Not even Honker or my dad. I didn't want them to feel sorry for me. So I just put on a big grin and laughed acted like everything is fine." She said.

"Gos, I don't know what to say." Ally replied.

"Don't then. There's nothing to say. I know if I talk to anybody about it. They either want me to go to therapy. Which I refuse to do. So I just keep it to myself, and I plan keeping it that way. Don't you tell a living soul what I told you." Gosalyn said.

Ally was shocked to hear that as well. "Oh okay, Gos." Ally said.

Gosalyn sighed and took a last sip of her coffee. "You ready?" Gosalyn asked.

Ally nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm ready." She said.

Gosalyn tried to get up, but her big butt was stuck in the chair.

"Umph! Now I know how Tuskerneimi feels." She said trying to get out.

Ally looked at her weird. "Who?" She asked.

"Just somebody I know that's all. A little help here." She said.

Ally got up from her seat and grabbed Gosalyn's arms and started to pull.

"Man, Gos you're big butt is stuck in there good." Ally replied.

"Ha ha very funny Al. Just wait till you're 9 months pregnant and see whose laughing."

"Oh, I'm not going to have kids. I'm going to travel the world. I don't want to settle down just yet and be stuck behind some desk all day like you." Ally said.

'Ally, if you only knew.' Gosalyn thought to herself.

With one final tug both of them go flying out of the store and landed on the sidewalk.

"Ahh!" They both exclaimed.

Gosalyn landed on top of Ally.

Gosalyn looked around for Ally. "Ally, where are you?" She asked.

"Look below." Ally said.

Gosalyn sat up and saw her smashed, chuckled nervously. "Ooops, sorry Ally." Gosalyn said sitting up.

"Now I know how a pancake feels. It's okay. We just gave the people inside something to talk about." Ally said.

Gosalyn chuckled. "Yeah, I bet they never saw a pregnant women fly before." She mussed.

They dusted each other off and headed to the car.

Later that night..

Honker is working on his flyers to the new computer store, when he fell asleep on the computer.

Drake and Launch Pad come walking past his office and saw him.

"Poor kid, must of tuckered himself out." Launch Pad said.

Drake walked in and saw Honkers flyers. "These flyers are really good. I know he will make it he just needs a head start." Drake said.

"Yeah, and the money." Launch Pad said.

Drake thought about it for a second and then got an idea.

"I got it! We'll print out all the flyers and pass them out to everybody." Drake said.

"Oh gee D.W. do you think that it's such a good idea? I mean didn't Honker say that he has a meeting with somebody tomorrow?" Launch Pad asked.

Drake shrugged. "Yeah, but a little help wouldn't hurt." Drake said.

He printed a bunch of them out and then deleted the computer.

"Come on, we don't have much time." Drake said.

He grabbed the papers and they headed out.

They looked around and pulled the book from the shelf.

"We'll have this done before the kids even wake up." Drake said.

They walked into the secret passage and the book shelf left.

Outside..

Steal beak and his goons kidnapped Mother in law thinking that she was D.W.

"Now get there and shut up!" Steal beak said throwing her the limo.

They then took off in the limo.

Seconds later Gosalyn and Ally arrived back at home.

"I'll see you tomorrow Gos. I'm heading back to my hotel room." Ally said.

"Oh okay. Night then." Gosalyn said.

The two of them hugged and Gosalyn got out of the car and closed the door behind her.

Ally took off in the car while Gosalyn walked back into the house.

She paused and looked up in the sky.

"Is that the Quiver jet?" She asked.

She quickly shook the thoughts out of her head

"Nah, couldn't be. The alarm would have gone off if somebody messed with it." She said.'

She walked in the house and closed the door behind her.

Launch Pad and Darkwing are in the Quiver jet.

"We'll just put the flyers in the morning papers and then call it a night." Darkwing said.

Launch Pad landed the jet on the ground and they put the flyers in the papers. "There only one left." Drake said.

Launch Pad tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to a huge house with a gate with bunch of guard dogs.

Drake gulped at that. "Oh boy." He said.

He chuckled at looked at Launch Pad. "Say L.P. you always wanted to be a hero. Well I'm giving you the chance." Drake said.

Launch Pad shook his head. "That's okay D.W. You do it." Launch Pad said.

Drake gulped again and looked at the gate. "Things we o for our kids." He said.

He pulled out his gas gun and put a hook in it and shot it at the tree and flew over the gate, landed next to three big guard dogs that just growled at him.

"Nice doggy. Nice doggy." He said.

The dogs started barking and chasing after him.

"Ahh!" Drake exclaimed.

He took off running to the door and put the flyer in the paper and grabbed the gas gun and flew over the dog. One dog jumped up and bites him in the butt.

"Ahh!" Drake exclaimed.

He landed over next to Launch Pad.

"Come on Launch Pad let's get out of here." Drake said.

The two of them took off back to the jet.

The lights in the house came on and a guy comes walking out.

"What's going on out here?" He asked.

The dog walked to him and he took the fabric out and looked at it.

"Hmmm.." He said.

The next morning..

Everybody is in the kitchen getting ready for break feast.

"Oh yum. I'm starving." Drake said.

Gosalyn grabbed the waffle from him.

"Me too." She said.

She then ate it down in one bit.

"Sorry to eat and run but I have to get going. I'm going to show Tom Duck's new promotion for the movie to himself." Gosalyn said.

Drake looked at her.

"But Gos, it's Thanksgiving! Shouldn't you have the day off?" He asked.

Gosalyn put her jacket on. "I didn't know that you guys are coming till the last minute. I already promised him that I would work. Binki is going to make dinner, Herb is watching football games all day, and Ally is going to go sight seeing till dinner. Honker has a meeting to go to anyways. So it's not like I'm going to be missing anything. I'll be back before dinner." She said.

Morgana looked up at the clock worried.

"Hmm.. I wonder what's taking mother so long. She never sleeps this late." Morgana said.

Drake chuckled and took a sip of his coffee.

"Don't worry about her Morgana. She needs her beauty sleep. And that could take years." Drake mussed.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes at that. She knows better then to say anything. Doesn't want to start a family war again. She had enough of that to last all year long.

Honker came walking into the kitchen scratching his head and looking confused.

"Gos, have you seen my fliers?" Honker asked.

Gosalyn shook her head. "No, not since last night." She said.

"Man, where could they have gone? I have a meeting today with some guys." Honker said.

Drake slinked down in his seat and chuckled nervously. "I uh.. kind of lost them." He said.

Honker's eyes widen when he heard that. "You did what?" Honker asked.

Gosalyn's jaw dropped to the ground when she heard that, she leaned over towards him.

"Dad, how could you!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"I did it for the baby Gosalyn." Drake said.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes and Honker sat down in the chair, with his head covered.

"Well thanks a lot dad. Now that you ruined it for the both of us." Gosalyn exclaimed.

"What am I going to do? I don't have any copies of it! It took me forever to make those flyers. Now I don't have anything!" Honker exclaimed.

"I told you he wouldn't be happy about it." Launch Pad said.

Diana looked at him shocked. "You was in it too Launch Pad?" She asked.

Launch Pad was startled by that.

"Well.. you.. see.." He trailed on.

Gosalyn throw her arms in the air. "Great! Just when things couldn't get any worse it does." She said.

Morgana walked back in. "Drake, I can't find mother." She said.

Honker narrowed his eyes at Drake.

"Is she lost too?" Honker asked.

"Don't look at me, I have no clue where's she at." Darkwing said.

Just then Gosalyn's monitor buzzed.

"The alarm!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Everybody went running into the living room and the screen came down from the ceiling.

You see Steal beak with his goons and Grandmother tied up in the back.

"Attention Quiverwing and Darkwing. I think I have something that belongs to you." He said.

"You hooligans, you let me go before I tie you into a bow!" Mother said.

Drake and everybody's eyes widen. "Mother?" Drake asked.

Gosalyn and Morgana gasped and then looked over at Drake.

"I think you have something belongs to me. I want the pearl!" Steal beak said.

"Pearl? What pearl?" Drake asked.

"Don't play stupid." Steal beak said.

"Who's playing? That duck is the actual thing." Mother said.

Gosalyn chuckled a little at that.

"Ha ha very funny Gos." Drake whispered to her.

"Look Duck give me the pearl or you wouldn't see her ever again." Steal beak said.

Drake thought it about for awhile.

"Is that a promise?" Drake said.

Morgana and everybody narrowed their eyes at him.

"Drake! That is my mother!" Morgana exclaimed.

Drake rolled his eyes at that. "It would be a quite thanksgiving." He said.

"DAD! Drake!" Gosalyn and Morgana exclaimed.

"Okay okay. Calm down, I was just joking. What do you want?" Drake asked.

"I want the pearl. Look inside the bowling bag." Steal beak said.

Drake raised his eyebrow at that and looked over at Gosalyn. She just shrugged at that.

"Bowling bag? Okay, Launch Pad hand me the bowling bag." Drake said.

"Sure thing D.W." L.P. said.

Launch Pad walked over to the door and picked up his bowling bag and walked back to Darkwing, opened it up to show a big pearl.

Drake's eyes widen when he saw it.

"Whoa, where did this come from?" Drake asked.

"Now that we're on the same page Darkwing. Meet me in front of the Hollywood bowl in 5 minutes or else." Steal beak said.

The screen went black.

"Come on L.P. let's get dangerous." Drake said.

"Wait! I'm coming too." Gosalyn said.

"Oh no you don't! You're staying here. You need to rest." Drake said.

" Listen, I'm you're only choice dad. You don't know where the Hollywood bowl is. But I do. I'll let you handle Steal beak, while I stand back and watch. " Gosalyn said.

Drake looked at her and sighed. "Okay, but if things get too dangerous…"

"I know back down. I got it. Come on Arrow man." Gosalyn said.

They walked over to the bookcase and walked out.

They're now in the Quiver jet and Launch Pad is flying.

"Okay, this is the plan. We trade bags, grab mother and then we're out." Drake said.

"Easy mission. Grizzlicoff and the other agents are going to be waiting." Gosalyn said.

"Waiting for what?" Drake asked.

"Like you said dad, I am 9 months pregnant now. If I go into labor, there will be somebody backing me up." She said.

Drake looked back at her surprised. "Wow." He said.

Honker spotted the Hollywood bowl coming up.

"There's the Hollywood bowl right down there sir." Honker said.

Launch Pad crashed the jet and they hopped out.

Gosalyn is looking over her jet.

"My baby. You crashed my jet." She said.

Drake chuckled. "That shouldn't surprise you Gos. I mean, remember all the times he crashed the Thunder Quack?" Drake asked.

That got a big grin on her face. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She mussed.

"Hey! I'm not that bad." Launch Pad said.

Gosalyn and Drake looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"That's a good one L.P." Gosalyn said.

"Okay, this is the plan. We trade bags, grab mother and then we're out." Drake said.

"Easy mission. Grizzlicoff and the other agents are going to be waiting." Gosalyn said.

"Waiting for what?" Drake asked.

"Like you said dad, I am 9 months pregnant now. If I go into labor, there will be somebody backing me up." She said.

Drake looked back at her surprised.

They all began walking inside the bowl.

"Now we all know what to do right. Launch Pad hand me the bowling bag." Drake asked.

He gave it to Drake, opened it. It was the bowling ball.

"This is the wrong bag!" He exclaimed.

"Well you didn't say what bag." L.P. said.

"Where are you when they was passing out brains? On a coffee break?" He asked.

"I don't drink coffee D.W. It keeps me up all night." Launch Pad said.

"I'll keep you up all night." Darkwing said giving him a look.

As they wore walking Gosalyn started to fell little different. She was slowing down and grabbed Honker's arm and breathing heavy. He looked at her.

"Gos, you okay?" He asked

She started to shake and tremor as Darkwing and Launch Pad are talking.

"I… think…. it's…. time." She trailed on.

Drake looked at his watch thinking she was talking about meeting Steal beak.

"No we still have another 6 minutes left." Darkwing said shaking his head.

Gosalyn took another deep breath and bite down on her lip.

"No…. Darkwing! I….. mean….. it's….. time!" She exclaimed.

Everybody looked at her and gasped.

To Be Continued..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The Delivery

Darkwing turned to his daughter with a shocked look, she was almost on the ground from the pain.

"What do you mean by its time? It.. could a false alarm. Yeah, that's it you're not due for another week." Darkwing asked.

Gosalyn shook her head and grabbed his arm and pulled him down.

"I mean as my water just broke! And it's not a false alarm, I am going to labor right now! So take me the hospital before I rip into you. Ahhh!" She said as pain came shooting at her.

Everybody gasped at that and looked at her.

Honker grabbed Gosalyn's arms with a shocked look on his face.

"You mean? Oh my gosh! The baby!" Honker exclaimed.

"Now!" Launch Pad exclaimed.

"What do we do?" Honker asked.

Honker and Launch Pad are talking at once.

"Okay, everybody settle down. I know just what to do. Honker you fly back home and get you're parents. Morgana you go take Gosalyn to the hospital. Or the other way around." Drake said.

Morgana thought about something then and turned to Drake.

"But Drake what about my mother?" Morgana asked.

"Look Morgana, right now my daughter is more important then you're mom and steal beak. She'll be fine until we can get Gosalyn to the hospital." Drake said.

"DRAKE! That is my mother! She loves Gosalyn like her own. And she wants to be there for the birth!" Morgana exclaimed.

Drake sighed and thought about it. "Okay, tell you what then. L.P. and I will go and take care of mother. And we'll meet you in the hospital." He said.

"Be careful." Morgana said as she kissed him.

"Careful is my middle name." Drake said.

He started walking and tripped over a rock.

"Umph!" He exclaimed.

Morgana rolled her eyes at him. "Just be careful, okay." She said.

Morgana and Honker both hopped in the Quiver jet and took off.

Drake and L.P. walked to the other direction.

They all took off running leaving Gosalyn sitting there.

She watched as all them went off to their different directions.

"But what about me? Ahhh!" Gosalyn asked with a worried look.

Drake and Launch Pad walked into the bowl.

"But what are we going to do? We don't have the pearl." Drake said.

Launch Pad looked around and saw a guy painting.

He walked over to the guy and borrowed it. He painted the ball white.

"There." L.P. said.

"Nice thinking Launch Pad." Darkwing said.

"Thanks." L.P. said.

They then have begun walking again.

"I sure hope this works. And we got to make this quick." Launch Pad said.

Honkers in the car with Morgana and his parents.

"I can't believe that Gosalyn is going to labor. How existing." Binki said.

Herb has his video camera on and rolling it. "The day that we was waiting for. Little Gosalyn is giving birth to our first grandchild." He said.

"Don't worry Gos. We'll get you in the hospital in no time." Honker said.

"Where is Gosalyn anyways?" Binki asked as she looked around.

All four of them looked at each other and gasped. "Gosalyn!" They exclaimed.

Honker stopped the car, turned the car around and drove back.

Drake and Launch Pad found Steal beak. "Nice seeing you again Darkwing. Now hand it over."

Launch Pad bowled the ball over to them.

"Thanks, it was nice doing business with you." Steal beak said.

Launch Pad and Darkwing grabbed Mother in law and walked away.

"Put me down! I can walk by myself." Mother said.

They dropped her. "Ouch."

"Darkwing! Ahhh!" Gosalyn exclaimed..

They looked and saw Gosalyn sitting on the ground.

"Quiverwing! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on the way to the hospital/" Darkwing asked.

Gosalyn took a deep breath. "That might be a good idea. Ahhh!" She said.

Drake looked around and spotted the rocket board near by that had flown out of the Quiver jet.

"Come on we'll take the board. We'll see you at the hospital." Drake said.

"Okay, got it D.W." Launch Pad said as him and mother walked to find a bus or something.

Drake helped her up and walked to the rocket board.

"Gos, you're not exactly the lightest thing to carry." He said.

"I'll smack you for that if I wasn't going into LABOR! Ahhh!" She exclaimed.

Drake stood up on it with her in his hands trying to figure out how to use it.

"How do you start this thing?." Drake said.

"You hit the big red button dork!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"I'll let that slid since you're in pain Gos." Drake said.

He stepped on the red button and off they went.

With Steal beak and the goon.

"Here's the pearl sir." He said.

The boss took it out of the bag and had white paint on his hand.

"IS THIS SOME KIND OF A JOKE!" He exclaimed.

"No sir!" The goon said.

"Don't worry, we'll get that duck good." Steal beak said.

Steal beak and the goon both took off after them.

"How you're doing Gos?" Drake asked.

"Hurry pops, I don't know how long I can hold out. Ahh!" She cried.

Steal beak and his goon were chasing right after them firing their guns at them.

"Get em boys!" Steal beak said.

Honker was driving back when Gosalyn and Drake drove past them.

"Hey, look it's Quiverwing and Darkwing." Herb said.

Honker gasped at that and turned the car around and drove after them.

The police was right behind him, stopped him.

"Where's the fire?" The officer asked.

"There's no fire office. My baby is having a wife. I mean my wife is having a baby!" Honker exclaimed.

"A baby? Why didn't you say so. You're free to go." The officer said.

Honker drove off with top speed.

With Gosalyn and Drake on the board when it ran out of gas.

"Oh great! We're out of gas! What else can go wrong?" Drake asked.

Gosalyn then felt a sharp pain. "Ahhh!" She exclaimed.

Drake looked at her shocked. "Oh no! They're getting closer. We have to get you to the hospital and fast." Drake said.

"Ouch! What's in there? A baby dinosaur?" Gosalyn asked looking at her belly.

"Okay think Darkwing! Think! What did they say in class? Oh yeah, Gos you have to do you're breathing. Like this…" Darkwing said doing the breathing.

Gosalyn started doing her breathing, Drake picked her up and took off running.

"Just keep breathing Gos." Drake said.

Gosalyn started screaming out of pain. " Like… I.. have… a… choice? It hurts dad." She cried with tears running her face.

"I know sweetie. I'm getting you there as fast as I can. Which isn't easy you know." Drake said.

They finally arrived at the hospital and the Drake spotted the doctor ahead. He quickly took off his outfit and Gosalyn's too with regular clothes, sat her down in the wheel chair.

"What took you so long?" The doctor asked.

"We took the scenic root." Drake asked.

"Ahhh! It hurts! Get it out of me!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"Oh dear! We got to get you in and fast!" The doctor said.

He rolled around and rolled her into the hospital. With Drake was right behind them.

Steal beak and the goon arrived at the hospital seconds later.

"They went into the hospital Steal beak." Goon said.

"Good, cause when I get done with them, He's going to need one." Steal beak said.

They went inside with their guns ready to shot.

Honker arrived shortly after and him and everybody else go running into the hospital.

He ran the nearest nurse near by.

"I'm looking for my wife. She's going into labor." He said.

The nurse looked up at them.

"What's her name?" She asked.

"Mallard Gosalyn. I mean Muddle foot I mean Gosalyn Muddle foot." Honker said.

The nurse chuckled. "She's in room 202." She said.

"Thanks." Honker said.

They all took off running to the rooms.

Gosalyn is in a hospital bed holding her dad's hands, she has sweat dripping down her face.

"I want my Honker." She cried.

Drake sighed and smiled at her. "I know sweetie. He'll be here soon." He said.

They heard footsteps coming from the hall way.

"That's probably him now." Drake said.

"I hope so." Gosalyn said.

Steal beak and his goon ran into the room.

"Ah ha!" Steal beak said.

He looked around and didn't see Darkwing and Quiverwing.

"Have you seen two hero's around?" Steal beak asked.

Drake shook his head. "No. It's just us. And we're kind of busy here." He said.

The two of them walked out of the room.

There were 2 cops walking in the hospital.

"It's the cops! Let's go the other way!" Steal beak said.

They went off to the other direction.

Seconds later Honker ran to the room.

"Gosalyn." He exclaimed.

"Honker you made it!" Gosalyn said.

"Nothing could keep me away from you darling." Honker said.

Honker and Gosalyn hold hands as she looked up at him.

"Oh Honker, I love you…ahh!" She exclaimed. As another sharp pain hit her.

"You two love birds can coo later. I have a baby to deliver." The doctor said.

They rolled Gosalyn out of the room and into the delivery room.

"Get it out of me!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

In the delivery room..

Gosalyn is breathing heavy and is crying.

Herb is filming this big event.

"How about a big smile Gosalyn?" Herb asked.

Gosalyn let out a huge scream. "AHHH! I hate you Honker Muddle foot! I never want you to touch me ever again!" She exclaimed as she pushed him away.

She then reached for him again. "Honker don't leave me. Don't ever leave me." She cried.

Honker looked over at Herb with the camera.

"Not now dad. We're kind of busy here." Honker said.

"Oh sorry." Herb said as he turned off the camera.

"Push them out. Push them out! Way out!" Drake exclaimed.

"Drake this isn't a football game." Morgana said.

10 hours later…

Gosalyn was crying again and everybody was looking at her.

"Come on Gosalyn. Just one more push." Honker said.

Gosalyn looked at him. "I can't Honk. The baby is going to have to stay in there until I dye. How is a watermelon supposed to get out something as small as a pea?" She said.

"Yes you can. You are the strongest girl I know! You can do anything. Just one more push for me." Honker said.

Gosalyn then let out a final push.

"Ahhh!" She screamed.

Drake covered up his eyes.

"I can't watch. But I can't miss it this either."

A baby started to cry.

"What is it doc?" Drake asked.

"It's a boy!" The doctor exclaimed.

"See, Herb I was right." Drake said.

"It's a girl!" The doctor said.

"Hey, I was right." Herb said raising his hands.

Drake walked up to the doctor and took his mask off.

"Will you make up you're mind already. Which is it? A boy or a girl?" Drake asked.

The doctor laughed as the baby started to cry and the doctor turned around.

"Actually it's both!" He exclaimed.

Holding a baby boy with Gosalyn's red hair and green eyes and Honkers beak, a girl with Honkers hair eyes and Gosalyn's beak with a mole on her right cheek.

Everybody gasped.

"Twins!" They all exclaimed.

The doctor handed them to Honker. He had a shocked look on his face.

"Way to go son." Herb said as he patted him on the back.

"Uh.. thanks. I think. " Honker said.

Honker walked up to Gosalyn and handed them to her.

Gosalyn had tears down her eyes. "Rock a bye little babies." She said kissing them they stopped crying and started making noises.

Honker smiled at her. "You did great Gos darling." He said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Well now I know why they call it labor." Gosalyn said out of energy.

In another room..

Morgana and Binki are smiling at each other.

"Aren't they adorable?" Morgana asked.

"And so tiny." Binki said.

"I was talking about Drake and Herb." Morgana said.

Drake and Herb are making funny faces at them.

Herb looked down at the little girl. "Coochie Coochi Coo." He said.

The baby girl gave him a confused look.

"Huh?" She asked.

She looked around the room trying to figure everything out.

Drake laughed. "She takes after Honker. With the smarts." He said.

The boy spotted Drake's mask in his pocket and tried to get it.

Drake laughed. "No, sport." He said.

The boy reached for it again and grabbed. He put it on his face.

"Hey, doesn't that look like Darkwing's mask?" Herb asked.

Drake looked back down and gasped, quickly grabbed it from him.

"Sorry sport." He said.

The little boy then screamed on top of his lungs and caused Drake crashing into the walls.

"Whoa!" Drake exclaimed.

Herb laughed at that. "Yup, and he takes after Gosalyn. With that mouth." Herb mussed.

Gosalyn was shocked. "Hey! What does that supposed to mean? I don't have a big mouth!" She exclaimed.

Everybody looked at her and started to laugh.

Ally was sitting next to Gosalyn on her bed.

"So have you two thought about names yet?" Ally asked.

Gosalyn looked at the twins and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I have. Ever since I can remember I always wished that my birthparents could be a part of this in some way. So if it's okay with you Honk. I'd like to name them after them. Gwen and Will." Gosalyn said.

"That's a wonderful idea Gos." Honker said as he kissed her.

Drake picked up Will. "Did you hear that little guy. You're Will!" Drake exclaimed.

"And you're Gwen." Herb said as he held up Gwen.

"Welcome to the family kids." Drake said.

Grandma walked up to them.

"Now don't be scaring my great grandchildren." She said.

Drake and Herb turned around and handed them to her.

"Great they are mother. They are the greatest." Drake said.

Grandmother looked at the twins with a big grin on her face.

The phone rang and Gosalyn picked it up.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Gosalyn.." Mr. Duck said.

Gosalyn gasped. "Oh my gosh! Mr. Duck, I am so sorry about the meeting. I knew that I really blew it." Gosalyn said.

"Sorry nothing. I gave Tom Duck the idea and he loves it! In fact he wants you to do all his movies from now on. I see a promotion for you Mrs. Vice President." Mr. Duck said

"Vice president?" Gosalyn asked.

"That's right and Kelly will be you're new assistant." Mr. Duck said.

Kelly's jaw dropped when she heard that.

"How embarrassing!" Kelly said.

She looked at her new born twins and sighed. "Gee, Mr. Duck I'd love to but I got my plate full." She said.

Drake walked to her and took the phone from her.

"Wait a minute Gos, You have worked hard to get where you are now. And you deserve it." Drake said.

Gosalyn looked at him confused. "But you said.." She trailed on.

"Forget what I said Gos. I was wrong, you are grown up and can make your own decisions. I think you can handle all of this." Drake said.

Gosalyn smiled at that and took the phone away from him.

"Mr. Duck I accept." She said.

She hung the phone up. "YES!" She exclaimed.

Her and Drake gave each other a high four. "Way to go sport!" He exclaimed.

The doctor walks in.

"Tomorrow morning you can go home." He said.

"Thank you doctor." Honker said.

Gosalyn smiled and looked up at everybody.

"Now we really have something to be thankful for." She said.

Everybody nods their head. "Yeah, I think it will be Thanksgiving nobody will ever forget." Honker said.

Just then a guy walks in.

"Are you Honker Muddle foot?" The guy asked.

Honker looked confused at him and nodded his head.

"Yes, that's me." Honker said.

"I'm Derrick Dog and I saw you're flyer in my morning paper. And you're store is just the thing that I was looking for." He said.

Honkers jaw dropped when he heard that. "You mean it!" Honker exclaimed.

"I sure do son. I think that we can make it big time." He said.

"And at the opening day L.A. 's very own crime fighter will be there to cut the ribbon." Gosalyn said from the bed.

"Really? That will be perfect catch!" Derrick said.

Derrick walked away and Drake walked up to him.

"I knew you could do it!" Drake exclaimed.

"I couldn't done it with out you sir." Honker said.

Giving Drake a hug.

It's the next night…

Gosalyn and Honker are putting them in the crib, Will is in a blue blanket and Gwen is in a purple and black blanket.

Archie and the spiders turn on the mobile and the twins are watching it.

Everybody else is watching them from the hallway.

Music started to play and Gosalyn kissed them goodnight.

"Night sweet peas." She said.

Her and Honker with the spiders tip toe their way out of the room, closed the door behind them.

Later that night…

Gosalyn and Honker are sleeping in bed when the babies cry.

Gosalyn wakes up and shakes Honker. "Honker, the twins." She said still half asleep.

Honker just rolled over and fell back asleep, Gosalyn rolled her eyes and climbed out of bed.

"Don't worry Gos, I'll be the perfect dad. I'll take care of the twins you wouldn't have to wake up. Ha, that lasted a long time. What a day." She muttered to herself.

You now see her slowly walking into the nursery and rocking the babies to sleep.

She walks into the baby's room and picks them up from the crib and sat down on the rocker chair.

"Sleep baby sleep, shhhh. Everything is quite now. So sleep baby sleep." She sang to them.

She looked down at them and they were asleep. She gave a quite pause of relive but then the twins eyes open up and they clapped and giggled, but then they started to cry again.

Gosalyn looked up at the ceiling. 'Why.' She asked herself.

The next day..

Gosalyn and Honker are still sleeping in bed.

Drake and Herb are getting the bottles ready for the twins.

Drake tried to test it out on his arm but nothing will come out. He pulled the top of it and all the milk come spilled out on him.

Herb tastes it and put his thumb up.

Gosalyn and Honker are awake now and are looking at the twins.

She started to sniff and looked at down at them.

"Oh my gosh! How can they turn sweet potatoes into that?" Gosalyn asked.

They picked them up and carried them to the changing table.

Honker plugs his nose and put the diaper in the trash can.

Gosalyn looks at Honker and smiled.

"I bet you that I can get change their diaper faster then you?" She mussed.

Honker grinned. "You're on sucker." He said.

"Ready? And go?" Gosalyn said.

They both started changing it the diaper and Gosalyn raised her arms up.

"Done!" She exclaimed.

Honker looked at her and chuckled. He raised his hands up and he was tied up with the diaper.

"Ooops." He said.

Gosalyn paused and looked back down at the twins.

The twins are just wiggling and giggling.

That night..

Honker is in the twins room rocking them to sleep.

"Sleep baby sleep, everything is quite now. So sleep baby sleep." He sang half asleep.

The twins are asleep and he stood up and put them back in the crib. He started to walk away when the twins started crying again.

"No, why don't you two fall asleep." He whined.

He walked back in the room, picked them up and walked back to the rocker.

The next day..

Gosalyn and Honker are out on a walk leaving the twins with the family.

Drake and Herb are washing the twins and hands them to Morgana and Binki.

Morgana and Binki hug them and walked to the changing table.

Drake and Herb were about to walk away when Mother in law had stopped them with a mop.

"Not so fast! You have to clean up you're mess." She said/

"What mess?" Drake asked.

She pointed to the ground and it was flooded.

Drake and Herb chuckled at that.

"Ooops." Drake said.

A picture of all of them together is taken.

The next day..

Gosalyn is now getting ready for work.

"This little piggy went to the market, this little piggy went to the monster movie marathon. And this little piggy went wee wee wee all the way home." She said playing with the twins feet.

The two giggled at that. Gosalyn stood up and grabbed her jacket.

"How's the magazine going Honker?" Gosalyn asked.

"It's going great Gos. Especially with the special appearance of L.A.'s very own crime fighter. And don't worry about dinner Gos. I'll give the kids a bath and make dinner." Honker said from the computer. Gosalyn kissed him and hugged him.

"I have a big day today. I have to work on Tom Duck's new movie promotion." She said putting a blanket over the twins.

Drake and Morgana walked in and saw them.

"You okay?" Morgana asked.

Drake sighed. "Yeah, you were right Morgana. Gosalyn and Honker might do something their own weird way. But they'll be great parents." Drake said.

"Come on Drake, we don't want to miss the flight." Herb said from outside.

"Take it easy Herb. St. Canard will be there when we get home." Drake said.

Gosalyn grabbed the twins and they all headed out to the camper.

Morgana paused and turned to the kids. "Oh, I'm going to miss you. All of you." She said.

"I'm going to miss you too. And Morg, dad thanks for everything." Gosalyn said.

"Hey, what are parents for." Drake said.

Archie and the spiders kissed the twins.

"Take care of the little ones." Herb said.

"You know I will dad." Honker said.

"And take care of yourself." Binki said giving him a hug.

"Come on honey." Drake said helping Morgana into the camper.

Mother handed the twins back to Honker.

"You better take these two little ones. Or you'll never get ride of us." Mother said.

"So long you guys." Drake said from the window.

"Bye. So, long. Come back soon." They said from the camper.

"Take care of the babies." Grandma said as she closed the camper door.

Drake started up the camper and off they went.

Gosalyn and Honker waved to them as they drove off.

Binki gasped when she thought about something.

"Wait a minute Drake, turn around! I forgot to tell them what to do when the twins get sick." Binki said.

"Forget about it Binki. We have to let them live their own lives now. Right Herb?" Drake said.

"Couldn't agree with you more Drakester." He said.

"And besides before they know it. Gwen and Will be all grown up and be going to Harvard." Grandma said.

"And then maybe they'll be famous lawyers." Binki said.

"Lawyers? No way there going to be doctors. In private practice." Morgana said.

"MVP, DA, MD." Mother said.

"Talk show host!" Drake exclaimed.

"Semi professional bowlers!" Herb exclaimed.

Drake looked at him and shook his head.

"What? No grandchild of mine is going to be a semi anything Herb!" Drake exclaimed.

"There my grandkids too." Herb said.

"Well I hope they don't got you're brains." Drake said.

"What about you're mouth." Herb said.

Archie and the spiders rolled their eyes at Drake and Herb.

"Now what's wrong with lawyers?" Binki asked.

"Oh please." Morgana said.

They all began to argue over that as they drive out to the distance.

You see a picture of the twins on the rug butt naked.

The twins are now one years old now. Will is wearing a blue and red jersey, a blue diaper, and blue shoes, a red and blue pacifier with a basketball on it, Gwen is wearing a blank t-shirt with a girl skull with pink bow and a purple tank top under, a blank diaper and a tie dye bow on her head, black boots and a hot pink and black pacifier with a pink skull on it. They proclaimed her the wild one. Playing ball with the spiders and Archie.

The ball goes rolling over Archie, the twins looked at each other and giggled again.

Another picture of the twins are at the tower with Darkwing Duck.

Will is wearing his hat and Gwen is wearing his mask Darkwing just has a loving smile on his face.

"How you doing grandpa?" Gosalyn asked from the camera.

"Never better Gos." Drake said.

The next picture is of Gosalyn holding Will to the basketball hoop, makes it.

"Way to go Will! You did it!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Will giggled and clapped his hands.

And Honker is with Gwen on the computer, she starts hitting buttons and a loud noise comes from the computer. "Computer shut down." It said.

Honker's eyes widen when it said that. "What! No shut down!" Honker exclaimed.

It shut down and he looked down at Gwen. She just grinned and clapped her hands. Thinking it was some kind of show, and then hugged Honker.

Another is a family picture of Drake, Morgana and Gosalyn with the twins.

"The Mallard family all together." Drake said hugging Gosalyn.

"Yup with two extra's." Gosalyn said holding the twins.

And one with the Muddle foots.

Herb and Binki are feeding the twins are covered with food.

"Too good to pass up." Gosalyn mussed.

She pulled out her camera and took the picture.

Gosalyn is giving the twins a bath and is getting soaked from head to toe.

"Gee, Gos did u take a swim?" Honker mussed as he took the picture.

"Very funny dear. Next time you give the twins a bath." She said.

Katrina and Sabrina are holding the twins.

"Be careful you two." Honker said.

"Honk, don't worry. The twins will be fine with the twins." Gosalyn said.

And a picture of their first Halloween. Will is dressed like a red monster, and Gwen is a rocker with blue hair, The last picture is all of them together.

"From our family to yours." Drake said.

"Wishing you happy Thanksgiving." Gosalyn said.

"Happy Thanksgiving everybody!" They all exclaimed and waved.

The scene changed to a photo album cover that says "our family.'

The End


End file.
